


Confines of Royalty | Amaguji

by BlackFlower819



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amaguji - Freeform, M/M, Royalty AU, amaguuji, help me, how do you write, more amaguji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlower819/pseuds/BlackFlower819
Summary: Despite being the ruler of a kingdom, Korekiyo's royalty definitely has it confines. So what would happen to those confines when he falls in love?~~~~ROYALTY/FANTASY AU!Franchise: Danganronpa (V3, Killing School Harmony)Pairing: Amaguuji/Amaguji, Korekiyo x Rantaro~~~~Warning, Triggers, Notes:- Korekiyo's sister (In this book she will be addressed as Miyadera.)- Character death- Angst- Abuse
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Soldier, Poet, King

No P.O.V

Korekiyo was indifferent to the bright lights and attention, he smiled and shook hands, but he was bored. Bored of the humanity that surrounded him. The same wishes, the same fakeness of it all. How they'd wish him an everlasting rule whilst planning an attack on him or his kingdom.

You see, Korekiyo was heir to one of the 4 more powerful kingdoms. Sir Momota ruled for the stars, studying them for their many messages they are trying to convey, deciphering them and such. The noble Kiibo ruled for development, his trusty friend, Ms. Iruma, always developing useful inventions for the thriving society. Ouma lived for trickery and deceit. He was a cunning young man, such mischief and potential in those eyes.

This.. celebration, as you might say, was establishing the commitment Korekiyo would have to take for his people. That commitment was having to rule, crown and all. It wasn't that Korekiyo wasn't ready, he just did not want to live a boring, palace life. He valued study and literature, and he found things that were frowned upon, interesting. It was such an awful place for a man like he to be stuck between.

♧♧♧

Korekiyo P.O.V

I escape from the clutches of my family, who are forcing me to interact with all of the visitors and guests. The vivid lights became more and more dull as I distanced myself from the castle, into the grand garden, where I thought nobody was. Our royal garden has quite the reputation. Splashes of colour everywhere you look, quite a pleasing aroma, and the flora and fauna add to it's natural beauty. It is quite late, and the sky was blotched with a dark, navy hue.

I stroll along the path of the garden, only for my eyes to meet a sight. A man. He was sitting on a bench, looking up at the moon, perhaps studying it. From what I could make out, he had viridescent floofy hair, wonderful stance and posture, and quite a lovely smile. The beaming moon brought more light to the figure as I started to get more curious. Forgetting my such status for a minute, I approach the silhouette, a small smile coming to show.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting your peace. You seem so interested in the moon, what is it that fascinates you so?"

He jumped a bit, all attention suddenly shifting to myself. I must've startled him. Dear me..

"Kuhuhu.. I do apologise for startling y-"

He suddenly bowed, talking quickly, he rushed;

"Sorry Your Highness! I was taking a quick break-"

He stood up from the bench.

"-Please forget I was ever here."

Before he could turn and run away, and before I could lose this mystery figure forever, I quickly, maybe desperately, grabbed his hand and replied.

"Please! No, good sir, you are not a bother. Come, sit with me, I could use some diverse company"

I pat the empty space beside me, hopefully it'd be enough to start a conversation.

♧♧♧

His name is Rantaro Amami. He only recently joined us, he was born of a farmer. The rest of his family worked at the field, harvesting, growing, planting. He has 12 younger sisters, which surprised me at first, but I suppose I am in no place to judge. His company is quite enjoyable. He seemed relaxed, not a bother in the world. His personality was quite cool, he proved to be a brave, moral person. We are the same age, just differing by a few months. Despite our growing acquaintance, he still insists on putting me on a high pedestal. I do not see myself in such a way.

"Your Highness, as much as I appreciate your company, I think you must go back to everybody, they will be looking for you."

"Please, Amami, call me Kiyo, as I have recently said. And I would like to decline. I do not want to go back, it is quite boring and repetitive. Everybody different, yet still the same."

Rantaro still spoke with respect, and I admired that. It was quite nice to feel like somebody genuinely respected me, not just my position. We sat on the bench in the dark moonlight, letting our eyes wander. Sky, garden, his sparkling emerald eyes. I wonder if he saw such beauty in me, like I see beauty in him?

We sat together in a comfortable silence.

♧♧♧

After many different conversations, we decided to go back together. Not that I wanted to. Kirumi found me and stated that sister was looking for me. That was slightly worrying. But I must maintain a steady reputation. I can't be scared, I mustn't. It was and is all been for discipline and.. love.. right?

Us three return to the celebration, Rantaro gawking as if he had not seen such mediocre things. I suppose it does take a while to take everything in. I see my family, all attention directing to them as my father makes an announcement, probably stalling for my late arrival. I quickly make my way to where they are standing. Miyadera greets me so kindly.

"Brother, you failure, where have you been? Everybody has been waiting, and where were you? Letting us down. Don't make me kick you later."

There it was. A nice, unsuspicious voice, yet such harsh, evil words. She even smiled through that. It- it was baffling. But, to be honest, it could've been worse. Kicking wasn't the worst I had to endure..

"..My son, Korekiyo Shinguji!"

Applause erupted the large hall, sister pushed me forward.

♧♧♧

Rantaro P.O.V

And there he was, our future king, Korekiyo Shinguji. Standing over us all, he started his (very short) speech, which apparently, he did not want to engage in. His family was humble and powerful, very kind. But.. I've heard so much shouting during my patrols.. but perhaps it was different to what I am thinking of.

"Thank you everybody for attending my celebration. I had not imagined I would have come this far in terms of ruling-"

The crowd burst into comical laughter, as if he was joking. He was far from joking. Ms. Miyadera would've continued the reign instead of Korekiyo if she weren't so sick. The announcement of her sickness pushed the land into panic, since Korekiyo's existence was hidden and he was merely, and I quote, "Secondary". It was so painful to hear a human life to be treated in such a way, but I kept on listening. 

"-I do aim to make the kingdom a better place for all, and try to make things more fair. I'll make an effort to heighten trade and our economy. Thank you." 

♧♧♧

No P.O.V

After the crowning, Korekiyo made effort to escape the many crowds and hide in his room. All this responsibility suddenly placed on him, when he had so many other things he wanted to do, other than this. A whole life he had ahead of him, suddenly gone. But he thought it was for the best, his family had always his dreams were of empty dreams, ones that could not and never come true. 

But he still wanted those dreams.


	2. Princess

Korekiyo P.O.V

Awoken to a bright morning, I sat up with a groan. Yesterday was a tiring day with little to no excitement, despite being crowned.. king. I did not want this, no matter how much I told myself I did. I am loved by the kingdom for what I am, a king, not for who I am, Korekiyo Shinguji. And.. I don't want that. 

Yesterday night was one to be unforgotten, but alas, I had forgotten everything. Well, everything excluding this new acquaintance (perhaps even a friend) of mine. Rantaro Amami. His name, his glad evergreen eyes that had the essence of nature itself, his bright smile, a child-like one, the unknowing happiness of whatever lied beyond; All of it was forever etched into my memory. 

Having a friend out of work, or royalty in my case, it was so amazing. Besides Kirumi, I had little to no experience in interacting. I tried to imitate the things commonly spoken about in casual conversations (as stated in the books of my library). But it was strange to talk about the weather at night. I was never shown to the public, I was hidden a secret.. because.. because, because, because? I do not.. know. But my very existence is still very little known. To everybody. 

♢♢♢

I pace around my room, searching for casual wear as Kirumi reads out notices from my father.

"Your father has not set any plans for today-"

"Oh thank god."

"Ahem. He has also granted permission for you to roam around the kingdom as you wish. Only to elevate your good reputation. Do not do anything suspicious or bad."

I clean up my casual appearance (A white poet blouse and some black pants), and reply with a slight grin. I get to go outside!

"Thank you Kirumi, I will enjoy this privilege. Please do not work too hard, have a good day then. I'll be off."

♢♢♢

As I walk out of the palace and into the town, I hear whispers about me. 

"Who is he? He just came out of the palace!"

"I heard he is the king's second child. And second choice. He was just revealed last night."

"I question his power to rule."

...Let's pretend I didn't let that bother me. 

Rantaro P.O.V

Today was my weekly day off. Serving the king may be honourable but it is quite the job to keep up with. The town is bustling with newfound energy today. It was loud and overcrowded. People surrounded the square with such interest and chatter. Perhaps it was a traveller boasting about his adventures again. Maybe it was just Ouma. Again. I feel a small tug on my shirt.

"Ranran, can we go to the busy place?"

"The square, do you mean?"

My younger sister, who I went shopping with, nods and shows a toothy grin. I smile and ruffle her hair. After consent, she wasted no time to drag me to the area, not caring about how many people we had bumped into. 

♢♢♢

"Taro! There's a princess! The people are talking to the pretty princess!"

Between my 9th apology, I hear my sister over-exaggerating. 

"Noelle, Madam Miyadera is unwell, remember? There is no way she'd be here-"

I look up at the alleged 'princess'. It's Korekiyo. The heir. And what a wonderful time to make eye contact.

"Amami?"

"Brother! The pretty princess just said your name! Kiss! Like the fairytales!-"

Korekiyo crouches down in front of my sister and smiles. 

"My dear, I am far different from a princess. I am nobody but another person to walk the Earth, but you, you can be a princess. With such strong hope and love for everybody around you. You are fit to be our princess."

I look around, some nervousness welling up inside me. There is somebody already writing this down. But the crowd is impressed. Who knew that somebody from a selfish and wealthy bloodline could be so genuine with kind words? Noelle looks like she just got told everything she needed in life. Korekiyo smiles affectionately and stands up again. 

Just as he turns, Noelle hugs him. Half the crowd coos and the other half are telling her to get off 'Royal Property'. Don't you just love democracy?

♢♢♢

Korekiyo P.O.V

After the crowd had dispersed, I went with Rantaro and his sister, assisting them in carrying their goods. They acquainted me to their humble home, even showed me around. They were fortunate enough to have a garden and a bench (that their father had made). I had got to know most of his siblings, some were still working though, which made me sad. Anii, who was 9, said to treat this place like home, even if it wasn't much. I think I'm lucky to be here. 

♢♢♢

It is late evening and I have yet to return home. I think this place is especially homey. It's better than 5 floors of empty rooms and hallways. I look over their garden. It has an assortment of flowers and foodstuffs. I find these particular flowers pretty. We do not have these kind in our garden. Night slowly creeps up to me as my freedom and permission to stay here deteriorate. I was about to tell them I would be leaving when Rantaro walks out, somewhat exasperated.

"Leaving already, Sir?"

"Kiyo, please."

"Right. Leaving so soon, Kiyo? I just managed to put them asleep. It was a miracle. They were so excited about you today."

Suddenly I feel guilty for leaving so soon.

"My deepest apologies, Rantaro, I must be seeing myself out. I might be facing consequences otherwise. I wish happiness upon your family for being so kind to somebody like me."

Rantaro didn't get angry at me. He was understanding, which was refreshing. And that's.. pretty cool. Someone who doesn't mind. Someone who understands even a bit. But maybe that's my overthinking. 

"Okay, alright. That's cool, dude. Sorry to keep you. Let me give you one thing before you go."

Rantaro quickly rushes to the furthest corner and picks a flower. It's in a small bunch and is tinted baby blue. He slides the small flower bunch in my hair. He's giving me.. this?

"What.. what are these called?" I ask curiously, touching it delicately.

"They are 'forget-me-nots'! Or rather, scorpion grasses. Because none of us want you to forget us." 

Rantaro Amami sure is peculiar. One of the strangest people I've met. But maybe it isn't strange. Maybe this is kindness. 

"Thank you, I doubt I'll be able to forget you all."

And I ran off.

My, what a particular feeling I am having.

♢♢♢

No P.O.V

It was late night when Korekiyo returned to his abode. He carefully touches the flower and smiles. What a wonderful gift. Who would've thought beauty could sit in the outlying corner of a small, humble garden. Just as Korekiyo approaches his room, his door swings open.

"Miya-"

"Korekiyo!" She wails, tears in her eyes. 

"Where've you been? I was so worried for you.. you've left me in this cold, lonely, place all by myself.."

Korekiyo dusts off the nonexistent dirt off his shirt. 

"You see Miya, father gave me permission to roam.. s-so I just thought you'd be in suitable care.. without me."

Miyadera Shinguji was not crying anymore, in fact, she was angry.

"You thought, my dear? Well that's something new. You know you can't do anything without me right? Any choice you make without my judgement is practically worthless! If I wasn't in this state, you would still be locked up in your room. So who do you have to thank? Me. And then this is how you treat me? I'm so sad... my ungrateful brother."

Korekiyo takes a deep breath before his attempt to answer back. But Miyadera speaks first.

"What's that thing in your hair? Get rid of it. It's foolish."

"Sister.. I can't. It's from a friend.. I can't just- It'd be rude."

But before Korekiyo could complain once again, Miyadera acted first. She took the flower out of his hair and crushed it between her feet. It was only a few seconds, but it was enough time for the before delicate, teal flower to be reduced to petals scattered across the tile floor. It lied there, motionless, but it still felt like it was blaming Korekiyo.

"Goodnight, my dear Korekiyo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ Quick author's note~~~~
> 
> I decided to give his sisters names, since it would be hard to refer to them as just 'sister'. These are 100% just made up.
> 
> Rantaro's sisters, oldest to youngest:
> 
> Age 16: Mitari
> 
> Age 15: Iyo
> 
> Age 14: Himano
> 
> Age 12: Hikarii
> 
> Age 10: Yumemi
> 
> Age 9: Anii
> 
> Age 8: Noelle
> 
> Age 7: Keia, Sadakou
> 
> Age 4: Iita
> 
> Age 3: Julia, Ophelia
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! Sorry for the long wait~
> 
> ~Maxi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Author!
> 
> I don't know how often I'll be updating this one, since I still have my other one going, but once I finish Stay. I'll be updating this one more consistently! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
